


Hugs From Your Best Friend Make Everything Better

by SnowWhiteKnight



Series: Holidays [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hidden Third Character, Holidays, Hugs, National Hug Day, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya's upset and Gendry has the solution</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs From Your Best Friend Make Everything Better

The door was open to her workshop. A good sign. Gendry walked quietly up to the doorway and leaned against the frame. His wife was hunched over her workstation, sanding down the barrel chamber she had made for the revolver she was replicating. 

“Milady,” he said quietly. Her reaction to his pet name for her would let him know if she was ready to talk or not.

“What do you want, Bull? I’m busy,” she huffed. Another good sign. He walked into the room, taking his usual place behind her, and wrapping his arms around her waist, his nose nuzzling her neck. She didn’t push away. Third good sign.

“It’s a good thing, you know,” he said softly.

“I know...but...it’s going to be a huge change,” she said, her shoulders slumping. She placed the barrel chamber on the soft cloth in front of her and leaned back into him. “I always thought Sansa would be the one.”

Gendry chuckled. “She’s crazy about her new guy, but they barely started dating a month ago.”

“Still…”

“Arry, what’s really bothering you?”

“I don’t know.” She turned her head away from him.  _ She knows, she just doesn’t want to say, _ he thought. He waited. She usually took her own time to get to where she needed to be, and he had the patience to wait for her.

“I…” she started. “I’m scared that once everything changes, nothing will be the same.”

It was an obvious statement, but due to all the upheaval in her life, he knew she meant that things would no longer be  _ good. _

“Well, things would change, but you will still have me. You will still have your sister, your brothers, your parents. You will still have your friends. You may not have as much time for your job, but we would work with that. I’ll work extra hard to make sure you have time for what you love, whether it’s your job, spending time with friends, your family--”

“You’re my family, my best friend,” she reminded him. He laughed.

“I know, but our family is about to grow a little larger,” he said, rubbing her stomach. “I’m just saying, you’re not in this alone. Your parents are going to go nuts over the kid. So will my mom. They’ll probably be fighting to babysit. And then Sansa is going to insist on helping as well. You could probably convince her to decorate a nursery for you.” Arya snorted. “Just tell her a theme you can live with--”

“Dinosaurs.”

“--and she’ll be more than accommodating, I’m sure.” He squeezed her tight. “Feel better?”

“If I took on more customers, I could probably bring in enough for you to be a househusband,” she said suddenly. He laughed harder at that.

“You already do. I work because I like to!”

She giggled. “Well, if you’re a kept man, at least you’re a happy one.”

He nodded and kissed her cheek. “Feel better?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Bull. Your hugs make everything better.”


End file.
